Love Hina A Story
by Parade Of Fools
Summary: Short love stories, none real though to the story. I think this may end up being quite long though T.
1. Chapter 1 The fond and the Keitaro

THEY ARE RANDOM AND HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STROY LINE, AT lEAST SOME OF THEM WONT BUT YOU MAY HAVE TO ADMIT THAT THEY MAY BE NICE STORIES.

Alright guys these are short love stories i write every now and then, hope you enjoy.

"( )" means that they are talking in english

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind picked up and Naru tried her best to climb down the hinata cafe. Although she was unsure wether to take a book to read.

I stared into the mairror primping my hair so that i would fit the ensomble that i had picked out consisting of a long brown skirt and a fine black shirt.

_Ohh this bonntet never fits on properly when i want it to. My hair is all slanted and i cant fix it right now,_ she looked back down at her watch oh its almost time.

The name is Naru Narusegawa and i have just moved out from my familes house and have decided to rent here at Hinata inn. _Hmm i can remember the first day here,_ as a smile grew gently on her face.

"waaah moving is such a real pain," i panted as i climbed the long stoney staircase trying to reach the top._I should request an elevator._

_These clothes are getting tight as she tried to lossen the belt of her pants._ She thought to herself for a moment,_ nevermind i could use this as a chance to lose weight._

_The wind feels so cool,_ letting her hair flow with the wind she glanced to the top and noticed a young man walking around the top. His hair black as he made his way somewhere.

_I could've sworn that this was just a all female apartment. I guess its just a janitor._ The case she carried felt heavier under the strain of dragging the bag up the long winding stairway.

Finally as she reached the top she was embraced with a huge apartment as she made her way to the door.

Her attention was soon re routed to the aroma of fresh bread and coffee. _Ahhh they have their own little cafe! It was true!_

She moved towards the small settled area and noticed that it was inhabited by numerous of girls who were just sitting around and drinking. Their attention diverted somewhere.

"i'll take an espresso please, "pulling some change from a small purse.

"alright" the woman said with a frown as she put out the smoke that she had most recently lit.

Naru turned looing for a seat._ There are no seats here... _She looked to the corner where it was cornered with to window panes and there sat a guy drinking and reading some small hand held.

The seats around him unoccupied. She glanced around the room noticing that some of the girls were standing and drinking their coffee.

_Why wouldnt anyone just sit down. I guess ill just sit here then. To her suprise someone tripped here as she got near the seat._

"Who do you think you are?" A young girl with green flowing hair said as she took the seat i was about to inhabit.

"i was going to sit there, you cant just do that."

Thats my seat, everyone knows that this is where i sit." she sounded disgusted._ How could i have known i havent even spent 20 minutes here yet._

_i apologize then, nah i'll just beat her to the ground with the long stick of french bread i had just bought._

"arent you going to apologize?" She was then suddenly stopped as the cafe casheir appeared.

"is there anything wrong here alice?" Her voice somewhat muffled from the ciggerate that was in her mouth.

"Im sorry miss haruka i was just taking the seat from this chair, she was just leaving werent you miss?" _That demon! I was going to sit here. _however i said nothing for the girls around her were glaring at me.

"yeh i was just leaving."_ so much for taking a break._

what now seemed to be the cafe manager left and i was greeted again " stay away form here." She turned and too devoted her attnetion elsewhere.

I reached for my bag and noticed that the young man who was reading had just handed it to me. He had a baby face and had some rather thick glasses.

He said something but i couldnt understand what he had said. He took my bag and placed it on the same seat he was just at. He smiled gently and left.

"uh thank you sir,' He truned around and waved and left the building. _Who was that guy?_

"oh my god he talked to you," said a young girl who ran up to me.

"just exactly who was that," my eyes meeting up with hers as i noticed the school uniform, she was no older than a high school or middle school student.

"thats keitaro, he lives here at hinata dorm under strict conditions. Hes the nephew of the manager."_ I had forgottn._

"who is the manager of hinata dorm, im supposed to meet her right now so that i can have a room assinged to me." I noticed that she was still smiling at me and behind her shoulder i recieved glances throughout the room.

"oh the cafe manager Miss haruka is the manager to Hinata Dorm." She oicked away at her wavy blue hair turning back." Oh you're so lucky!"

_What the hell, why was i so lucky?_

The ypung lady looked back at me," by the way, the names Miho. i'll help you around sice you are new at hinata dorm.

She sat beside me allowing me to gain a better look at the people behind her. _That green haired girl is staring at me._

"the names naru nice to meet you, uh could you tell me about that girl behind you?" I asked her with a reasuring smile.

"oh thats Alice Kikinowa. She's been here at hinata dorm ever since she was 12. She is 17 now. She really like Keitaro." Her voice beccoming dreamy as if fantacizing something.

"Um that guy that was just sitting here that was keitaro right?"

"of course otherwise there would not be any other guys here at hinat dorm." So he was just living here under special treatment.

"do you speak english?" Sh ewas looking at me again wrappinag a finger around her backs and twisting it.

_What kinda question was that?_ "No why you asking?"She lied.Naru looked back at her as she noticed that more people were looking at her and talking. She ould hear the words, "some girl" and "talked to him."

"oh because keitaro moved here 4 months ago, and he can only speak english. He goes to some prep school near here and i think he can speak a bit of english... None of the girls here can speak an ounce of english."

_Oh my god, all the girls here were in love with him._ That is so sad Naru thought to herself.

"He cleans around here and does some other chores. Some of the girls say that he is a pervert but,these girls wouldnt mind if he saw them-" she was cut off...

" hey you new girl what do you think you're doing now! You've already caused enough trouble and now Keitaro is going to think that im mean." She placed both her hand on the table and leaned on it.

Naru took a sip of her coffee. " how should i know, i just got here remember?" She took another sip of her coffee.

"don't you dare ignore me!" She splashed her freezie on me and gave a little smirk.

"what the hell is wrong with you?" Naru was pulling outh the long stick of bread.

"hah what do you plan to do with that thing?" she was laughing and so were the two girls that were with her.

_This you son of a-_ naru swung the loaf of bread smashing into Alice's face, and leaving the two other girls to help picking her up...

The fight stopped as we were draged away by Haruka, "my my causing so much trouble already," as she brought us out of the cafe and to the dorm. Miho followed along bringing my bag. As we walked out Keitaro stood out there with a small smile on his face. He said something and some of it i could make it out.

"(Someone finally hit her. Thnk god)" he was smiling at me.

Haruka stopped"( be quiet Keitaro.)" ANd continued to drag us away.

I looked back at him "(what o you think you're looking at pervert!)" and looked back at the direction we were going. I glanced back and saw a shocked look on his face.

We sat at the receptionist office. Haruka had given an ice bag to alice, she was crying.

"now go. and naru welcome to the drom yourt room is #102 to the left of here" she handed me a key.She whispered"she really needed that."


	2. Chapter 2 Teaching in the midst

The hallways were expansive and it seemed to take forever before Naru finally got to where she wanted to go. The flors were shining as if they had been polished over and over and the rooms were all open and nonebut a few closed, most likely the unclean rooms.

_how can people here just leave their rooms open? I wouldn't especially after meeting Alice. Although most of these rooms are diferent than the ones before them. Showoffs._

Naru looked hesitantly at the numbers keeping an eye out for her room #102. the numbers hung over the window as she reached the 90s.

_My god i cant beleive this is taking longer than i had imagined!_

"So Naru how do you like it here?" _oh i forgot Miho was still following me..._

"Its fine, i geuss. Does it really take so long to get around here?" Naru said, with the scent of tiredness catching her.

"We coud have walked through the center to reach your room you know? This place does only have 150 rooms. "haruka only gives the person the next room here."

_Dammit why didn't you say anything earlier-_

"you're so lucky you know that?" Her voice growing as if she was laughing. "you get the room right beside Keitaro!"

Naru stopped._ I was going to be near that that that._

_Pervert._

"yeh lucky me huh?" Naru's mouth rose more, _well at least it'll be good for me to be around guys shouldnt it?_

Relentless they finally reached the room. Miho dat down beside the door and let out a big sigh. She placed her hands behind her neck as if trying to breath.

"so Miho where do you live?"_ Might as well talk to her since she seems like the most freindliest person here, for now._

"oh im in 55. Way down the aisle.-" She was cut off as her mouth hung open and she turned red.

The door beside us had opened, and Mr. Pervert appeared. His expression on his face rather perplexing as he glaned at me and waved. He said something to me and walked away.

"oh i would do nearly anything if i knew english. Then i could get ahead of alice and the others." Her hands closed around her face as if trying to hide her red face.

_Why hide it from him? He knows that all you girls like him, at least i think he does. Ah what am i worrying about? Al i'm here for is prep school and onto Tokyo U._

Miho stood up and walked up to face naru. "Naru how old are you?" Her voice sounding of the utmost curiosity.

_Why do we have to talk about ages?_"I'll, turning 18 this month and I've graduated high School early."

"Wow, you must be really smart." Her face growing teary as she lunged to hug me. " I bet thats what kinda girl that Keitaro would like wouldnt it? Smart, and beautiful and capable of taking cre of herself and with giant-She placed her hand on naru's breast as if trying to measure her.

_What the hell does she think shes doing?Why do't i just say this outloud?_ " Miho let go of me what do you think your doing?"

"Ohhhh they're like giant apples." Her voice raising more as she sat on the floor.

_Why didn't I go into my room yet?_ Naru slipped the key into the wooden door amd slid it open. There was a futon already lain about and there were a few drawers and some empty bookshelves.

There were sufficent amounts of windows that were already raised as the light from outside blasted through them.

It was really a nice day outside.

"Uh Naru I'm sorry but I have to go now." She was already at the head of the door. It seems that i may run out of time if I dont start on my homework right now.

Naru nodded and Miho made her way down the long hallway with the pattering of her feet echoing along the halls.

Naru rummaged through her suit case bringing out a shade of red curtains and another pair of Liddo-kun ones with him all over it.

Through the shades she finally noticed that there was the so called Hinata hotsprings. _That seems like such a good idea right now. _She felt grungy and the sweat that had accomidated itself to her while she was climbing up the long stairway.

She rummaged through her bag again and produced a towel and some clothes. the room looked nice enough and she made her way out.

_Now how do i get to the hot spring now?_ Neither of the long hallways looked inviting. She then remembered what Keitaro had told her in the hallway.

"(Would you like to go to the cafe with me sometime? I'll be at the cafe around 6, the names Keitaro.)"

_What the hell was he expecting to get from me? A free ride? What a pervert._

She glanced around for a clock and noticed that there was one hanging in the hallway. It was 4,_what the hwll why am i worrying?_

She looked down both of the stairways again neither of them uninviting. _I geuss_ _I could show up later and talk to him. He doesen't look any older than me and maybe-_

_What the hell am I thinking, i have no time for boys right now. maybe after I've done what I need to._

Naru had been so busy walking she hadn't noticed that she had stop right in from of a pillar. Her face just barely inches from being a giant bump.

The entrance was empty and lead into a small locker room. They were small and comapct enough to fit clothing and other small belongings.

_Now how do i get one of these thing to open? _There was one long hallway and it lead to the spring.

Along the way were the lockers andlead to smaller hallways that held lockers. There were plaques along the hallways with numbers

_Whats with all the numbers?_ She reached into her pocket wavering the key that Haruka had given her. _#102 huh?_ She made her way through the hall wistfully until she found the right hallway.

She found it, the locker was small to her but it would have to do.

crash

_What was that? Whatever, i geuss someone just dropped something no need to get thier attention._

Naru had finished undressing and had covered herself in the towel she brang. There was a sign on the way into the spring but the mist was alreaady thick she couldnt read it.

She made her way in and was surrounded in an elagent mist as she reached the inner area that was made up of wood for thebaths and then turned to some smoothe and rigid stone as it came to the hot spring.

_I guess that I'll take a bath first. _She walked towards the wooden floor and started to wash herself, gently scrubbing herself.

_It felt washing all the dirt and worry_, _maybe living here may work out after all. The place seems nice enough and the people here are rather kind, depending on who it was._

_I hope that my parents dont worry about me, I need to get away and do what I want. There are things that i can do..._

She remebered, _why was Haruka even lettingme stay here in the first place? She pondered for a moment, I had no type of adult form._

_This is rather awkward, oh I'm done. _She got up and headed for the spring. A smile grew steadily on her face as she felt the warm vapors crawl around her.

She climbed in and felt the water, it was warm and rather soothing despite the heat. She climbed in and quickly accomadate hersekf as she realized that there were small wooden plans at the bottom to sit on.

She sank deeper and felt the water grow closer to her face.

Crash

There it went again._ What was that? Naru climbed out to investigate until she eventually found herself wishing that she hadn't left the warm sanction._ She squinted in the mist, she was blind and couldnt see anything, she had left her glasses in the luggage, and realized that she had never worn it all day.

She heard a wet noise like a wet cloth. She felt relieved it was just probably some resident washing themselves.

But then she saw something, it wasn't a girl when she realized that there was long stick in someones hand,_ the janitor?_

"(Hello)" It was Keitaro and he was trying his best to keep his eyes on his face not anywhere else. _Oh thank goodness i still have this towel wrapped around me._

_What is this feeling?_ Naru could feel a pulsating power arise as she felt intense_, my hands I... I...can't control them,_ she released a firey fist into Keitaro" you pervert!"

Naru had closeed her eyes by this point and hadn't realized what had happened yet. Keitaro was no longer in fromt of her and she felt rather good inside. Too good.

She looked around, _where is that pervert? Hideing in the mist?_ A minute passed, nothing happened until finally she heard a whirling sound, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Keitaro was screaming as he plummeted into the stone floor.

He didn't move.

_Oh my god I killed him! Oh shit thingts were just going so nicely why were things making a turn for the worst out of all times. I'm gona go to jail,_ she thought to herself not realizing the movement around her. Until eventually,Keitaro moved, his head bleeding ferociuosly.

"Ack your alive," Naru then had a new relapse, _oh crap now he's gona chartge me for assualt._

"(Am I alive?)" He was staring blankly at Naru, he still hadn't realized that there was an easy flowing stream of blood squirting from the top of his head.

"What the hell are you? There is no one that can survive a blow like that. He looked at her blankly.

_Oh yeah, I forgot, he can't understand Japanese._

"Oh my god Keitaro are you okay?" Numerous of girls flooded into the room fawning over Keitaro.

Haruka appeared suddenly through the thick vial of mist. She looked at Naru, then at Keitaro noticing the blood, not flinching for a moment.

She spoke "(you shouldn't be here Keitaro, you're not supposed to clean up her for another 15 miutes.)"

Keitaro spoke frantically "( But Haruka, I needed to because I have classes in a while and-"he finally noticed the blood. "I'm bleeding for gods sake i'm bleeding a river.)" He peeled over.

"Expected him to go on for a few more minutes before he fainted." She looked at Naru "that must've been one quite of a blow you delt him.

Naru was still in shock, _just why aren't i getting in trouble?_

"Don't worry Naru, this kinda thing has been happening ever since he got here. I wonder whos side of the familly he got the immortality bit from." She puffed a smoke.

"Did that ogre lady hurt you keitaro?"

"She did this? I thought that only Motoko could do this kinda thing."

"SHE must be as monstrous as Motoko."

"Don't talk about sensis like that!"

"Yeh Keitaro deserved it the other time, walking in on her while she was changing."

NAru was on her knees _whats gona happen to me now?_

_---------------------------------------------- a few hours later, about 6 now.--------------------------------_

Haruka is anything gona happen, do I have to leave Hinata dorm?" Naru was not in a good situation anymor, not with the other renters and especially with the manager.

"Well someone has to pay for Keitaros well health problem." She looked back at Keitaro, " well since we let motoko stay here and she does worser, i'll let you stay under one condition."

Narus hopes were revived "I'll do anything tell me!"

"you work something out with Keitaro, Motoko does the same but all she does is cut fire wood, ats almost like letting her get off easy."

Naru looked at Keitaro he was wearaing some rather thick glases, almost like hers.

"(what do you want me to do Keitaro.)"_ Please not sex,Please not sex,Please not sex,Please not Please not sex._

"(teach me japanese.)" Narus faced paled, _that means that I'm going to have to hang around him..._


	3. Chapter 3 TheTruthAndNothingButTheTruth

okay u ppl know how ppl talk. But this is new so "/" this is a foreign language, I won't say what it is so...Its just for fun I .

Yay thnx for all the comments readers. It really does make me happy that others are enjoying this juat as much as me.

Now then back to Hina... Oh you guys still know this is a flash back right? Just making sure cause well, nvm happy reading.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lessons began immediantly the next day. Naru didn't have prep school until next week. She had all the week off other than keitaro. He understood so little, she had to go through all the pronounciation of the english language.

The lessons would lead to 1-4 hours she found out during the few days of that week. She found that he was clumsy but through these flaws he seemed to be an all around good natured, well the clumsiness did get him into a number of squabbles with her.

"(Naru, why did you come to Hinata dromitory?)" He was looking up from the english prep books Naru made him buy.

_Its none of your business, focus on your book work._

"(Focus on your book work Keitaro.)" She looked at him from the other side of the table.

They had been working in the lobby for numerous of reasons, Naru didn't want to be left alone in a room with him.

They sat in the lobby, Naru watched the clock as the time faintly passed by. _Just a few more minutes and then I'm outta here._ She looked back at Keitaro as he dillegently tried to write and pronounce the words.

Naru reached for a plate of moochi that had been set aside for the two of them by Haruka. She nibbled it lightly and watched the girls walk pass them.

She had been noticing the few weird stares that they had been giving her but the rest were already begining to warm up to her.

They had given her freindly smiles and had started to welcome her to the dorm.

She looked back at Keitaro, what and how was he staying here anyways?

"(hmph so Keitaro why you hanging out here at a girls dorm?)" She gave him a stare, he went back to his book work.

A minute passed...

"( I'm going to a prep school here. Trying to pass the entrance exams to Tokyo U." He sighed. "but I've tried to take the test before when I came here before. I failed 3 times already and I don't think that I may try again if I fail this time. I'm 21, I have to get going with my life.)"

Naru couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy.

"(I'm Sure that you're doing just fine what are your mock exam grades?)"

He froze and then continued what he was doing.

"( whats your percentile Keitaro?)"

"(39 )"

Time froze after that Keitaro continued to write.

"(You're trying to get into tokyo U with that kinda ranking? You gota be crazy to keep trying-)"

She noticed a clear tear drop from his face. There was no one else walking around. He lifted his glasses and started to wipe his face.

"( you don't think I know that? My parents think that i'm hopeless and they won't pay for my trip home. I have no money to rent a place and my grandmother allowed me to stay as long as i do the everyday chores here. I work part time for this Teacher helping him with his research but the pay is crap either way.)" He finished wiping his tears._ What a baby._

("Thats why if I don't make it this time, I'm just going to go back home and accept the family trade...)"

"(And that would be)"

"(Running a small confectionary they own back at home and her at tokyo.)"

"is that really a bad thing?"

He gave Naru an odd look._ Oh yeah I forgot not to speak in Japanese._

It ws already hard for her to imagine within the end of the week he was alreadyhe had accumalated so much experience.

_I should be a teacher,_Naru smiled to herself.

"(is something wrong Naru?)" He had noticed the smile on her face.

"(Get back to work Keitaro, oh nevermind thats time for today.)" Naru got up to stretch her legs and noticed that Keitaro was looking at her.

Her skirt wasn't fully down and noticed that he was looking directly at her.

"(Keitaro you pervert!)" She immediamtly lounged at him beating itno his face with a ariel to a mid air round house kick to end it. They smashed into the Lazyboy couch and Naru was looking down at Keitaro. His hair was flitted around and he was rubbng his face with the availible arm that he had.

It went quiet and the sun shown through the thin paper pane that was meant to keep the sun out. Naru heard the noise of sensational gigling coming her was. She immediantly jumped off him and patted herself, trying to prevent her clothes from wrinkling after the squabble.

They passed on talking about the hot spring gingerly glancing at Naru. However the silence shattered when Alice appeared and walked over to Keitaro. Slashing her hair at my face as she tried to get his full attention.

"So how are your english lessons going Keitaro?" She had something behind her hands, and she handed it to him saying that it was just a bottle of sake that her parents had sent her and that they should both drink to a toast.

Keitaro kept his eyes on Naru. He then looked at Alice with a blind look in his face.

"Oh I geuss you don't understand that just yet. Oh well, I geuss we can drink to it when you know more." She looked back at Naru. "You better teach him..." She smiled back at Keitaro and walked outside, _probably going to the cafe._

Naru stared back to Keitaro. "I know you can understand that basic of a sentence..."

Keitaro smiled "/talaga?" He was fumbling through his notebooks trying to tidy up.

He looked up and put the materials behind the entrance counter. "(So do you wana get a latte?)"

"(Oh but i think I should be getting ready... You know i got stuff to do tomoorrow.)" Her stomach grumbles...

"(Are u sure about that one san?)" He was smiling and had a glint in his eyes.

"(sure if you throw in a few bagles.)"_I guess a few bagle won't hurt me. Not with the workouts I get beating the living daylights out of-_

"Alright he had a happy smile on his face." Naru looked overhead realizing that it was almost 6._ Geesh I gotta get to bed early or I won't be so cherry._

_---------------------_A few minutes later at the front of Hinata cafe--------------------------

The place was lively. Everyone was talking and it seemed that they were having a special. There stood a tall sign.

-------------------FRESH COOKING TODAY-------PLEASE WAIT PATIENTLY-------------------

Naru could smell the scent of fresh pastry filling the air then she noticed it. There was a vagus scent of food other than that, it was coming from behind the door to the kitchen.

Keitaro strolled through the door and had put on an apron.

_He has to cook also? How rough._ Naru waas thinking to herself,_ wll at least he can cook, I can't cook anything next to instant-_

(hey Naru come in here meet my assistance.)"_ Assistance what could that mean._ She walked inside, she could feel the cold grip of eyes as she walked in, the girls outside were watching her.

"(This is Shinobu, she helps me cook herever since I came, she makes some of the best food, you gotta try it sometime.)"

There stood beside hera small young girl, still in her uniform stirring what seemed to be curry. It smelled devestating sweet with a hint if spice.The steam rose and she pulled out ladle to taste it.

Keitaro took a sip. And nodded.

"You can't speak english?" She looked up at Naru and went back to work.

"Yeh I can't speak english so we just nod when we think things taste alright., he soes know the names of everything that has anything to do with the kitchen in Japanses though." she was blushing to, did this girl have a crush on him too?

_He looks so flimsy and weak. He's a pervert, and well... He has spirit I'll give him that. Above anything else about him._

_Although, he does look rather, different when he's serious about something._

Naru could feel her face truning red. She immediantly put her focus on the food.

"(So Naru what do you feel like eating?)" He was already gathering an assortment of ingredients.

"Anything will do." She went out of the kitchen and into the counter. She bought a latte. The fragrence was delightfully enjoyable as she tried to take minimal sips.

She looked back into the kitchen. _He won't be done for a while and I really don't wana distrub him soo._ She took the seat that he had first used when they first met.

The sunset was beautiful and it seemed to glaze the Hinata Dorm with a briliant firey light. She took another sip.

"Hi Naru how are you doing?" It was Miho, she had her hair tied up, almost looked life a femal samurai.

"I'm doing fine haven't seen you for well... the entire week. Where were you?" She took a seat beside Naru and started to chomp on a burrito that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"No where special. Just here and there." She was avoiding the question, but Naru did't want to instigate. "I heard that you are teaching Keitaro english," _was that the problem?_

"Because before you told me that you couldn't"

"Oh well about that I just didn't want to attract any attention."

"Oh okay. Well I'll see you around Naru I got to do stuff." She left without waving...

"She is a peculiar girl ain't she Naru?" It was Haruka,_where did she come from, she scarred the living daylight outta me._

"She seems alright to me..." Naru once again took another sip of her coffee.

"She has many problems, that she does..." She puffed a breath of smoke and walked away.

_She has many problems, that she does..__There something serious when she says it that way._

Keitaro appeared and gestured Naru's return to the kitchen. She got off the chair and daintly made her way to the others.

There was a small spread on the counter where all the ingredients had once been. There stood a bowl of curry, terriyaki, and what seemed to be some mixture of noodles and vegetables. And of course a side of white rice.

They were already sitting down and Keitaro was telling her to sit beside Shinobu. She plopped herself onto the chair and checked the spread of food.

"Dig in," shinobu said as she tried to gather some rice onto her plate.

Keitaro sat down looking at Naru. His face leveled, to her chest.

She spoke using only her mouth so that he could make out the words that she said.

"I'm gona beat the crap outa you after this keitaro."

Naru took the food onto her palte and began to eat her fill._ This tastes... SO GOOD!_

She began to eat faster but luckily she remebered her manners and waited. Keitaro looked sceptical on what he wanted to eat first and piled teriaki and rice onto his bowl.

"Hey shinobu, why do you do this?" Naru asked before knawing on a piece of teriyaki._ She looks like a middle school student._

Shinobu swallowed the contnents in her mouth before answering. "I only moved her recently before sempai did and my parents are only sending me sonugh for rent and food. So this is just a task for extra spending money and to learn from Kie- err sempai. I already knew how to cook but one day when I was experimenting in the kitchen in my dorm, Haruka came in to check on me and liked what I was doing and invited me to cook at the cafe every friday and sunday, mainly so that the renters get some fresh home cooked meals, not so much fast food."

"That's nice to hear," she had stopped eating to listnsen to the short story.

"Then when sempai came, he helped me with my cooking, now I believe that my cooking has gotten far better that it ever was." She was smiling playing with the food in her plate.

"(Naru I'll be right back I'm gona get some drinks.)" He left the kitchen,_ now why did he need to leave? This was a kitchen after all. What a waste of time._

Alice quickly replaced him, along with a few girls from the time they met...

Naru continued to eat...they were looking at Naru, they didn't even notice shinobu in the least.

Keitaro walked back in carrying a few canned teas.

"So watcha here for alice? You wanted sex?" Naru flanced at Keitaro, he wasn't paying attnetion.

Alice turned red, Naru couldn't tell if she was blushing or if she was furious._ Most likely furious..._

"Shut up Naru, and what are you doing back here?" She looked jealus. Her hair now had small bells tied to the end of them. She was shaking, in anger and the bells were ringing.

"What the hell is your problem? What if he heard you?" She was looking back at Keitaro.

"oh but remeber he can't understand us..." Naru was full, and rather disgusted by her own actions._ I guess what i did was rather uncalled for..._

"So why are you here Alice?" Naru was now giving her, her full attention. She was closer now and taking a better look at the food.

"I came here to order my food but-" Keitaro returned.

"So watcha girls wana drink?"

There was a dead silence.

Keitaro can talk he can really talk now!" She ran over to him ramming him to the floor. She was now on top of him and she had a rather wide grin on her face.

Naru got up and grabbed her "sorry wait till your older or you might get Keitaro sent to jail... Right Keitaro." Naru gave him a rather grim stare.

Keitaro had a confused look and got up right away, not knowing that he had done something immensely wrong.

"Oh Keitaro now that you know Japanse maybe you can teach me how to speak English now." Alice was closer to his face.

As for Keitaro he still didn't know what was going on. Naru did however... "He's only talking in Japanse but he can't fully make out just exactly what we're saying yet. So for short, he can speak a bit but he won't understand a dam thing in which we say." Naru stood up and yawnes.

"As for you guys don't you think that you should be going to bed," (the development of naru's maternal insticnts...).

"DON'T you tell me what to do, you're no older than I am. Graduating early doesn't mean shi-" Naru and Alice then got into a stare down. Both thier eyes burning with passion...(well not exactly Naru).

Alice shoved Naru yelling" I don't care little miss top score."

They were pulling each others faces by this point and it soon became harder to make out what exacltly they were saying.

"How do you know about that you little staulker?" Naru's grip tightened around Alice's mouth. Her freinds approached and began to help her pulling at other portions of her face.

Keitarocame sloser."(Please stop before someone gets hurt now," his voice pitifully low. "I don't even know whats going on but please stop-)"

Everything halted.

Keitaro stood there. It was quiet. He looked down, both of his hands gripping the chest of Alice and Naru...

The kitchen door slammed open. A young girl with brimming black hair and dreesed in tradional robes with red and white. In her hand stood a wooden sword...

"KEITARO YOU PERVERT I JUST GET BACK FROM CAMP AND YOUR ALREADY TRYING TO PISS ME OFF!" She positioned herself dancing in some type of sword form.

"(OH CRAP MOTOKOS BACK!)" He immediantly let go running to the corner picking up a small fork on the way there._ Did he actually think he could defend himself with that short thing?_

Narus muscles tensed instantly, usually before she hit Keitaro, she was pulsing with adreniline.

Motoko jumped mid-air yelling "boulder cutting slash!" (I apologize if I said it wrong people). Her sword releasing a wave of energy smashing into Keitaro.

"You could get sent to jail for rape you idiot!" Naru took the place after the waveassailing Keitaro and sending him through the roof, rubble showered everywhere.

"what the hell did you just do?" Alice was pulling her."I thought the girls were kidding when you could hit him that hard, you're just as monstrous as the tomboy.!"

Motoko shoved her aside,"you have suprising strength." She commenting her. Naru didn't pay any attention..._ I'm gona get in so much trouble for all this.._

"Oh god we're gona have to figure out another payment plan for this won't we..." Haruka was behind her patting her shoulder.

"You gave him one hell of a wallop though. She did worser than you did Motoko." She was laughing at the entire thing.

"I could do worser..." She was polishing her what now looked like a kendo stick, with the sleeve of her yukata.

"You should get a latte Naru, I don't think that he'll be back for sometime now." She took a seat looking at the food that was now covered in ruble."Smells good Shinobu."

_Oh crud I totally forgot about her. _She turned and noticed that her eyes were teary. She was wiping the tears right after and she left the kitchen.

"What the hell is gona happen to Keitaro?" Alice was in the center staring back at us,"what is gona happen if he dies?"

Haruka smiled" don't worry he's immortal for all we know. He is the Hero of th story after all..." She went back to her business puffing aplume of smoke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------Sometime later----------- real later-----------------------------------------------

"Wow Motoko hit him bunches of times but he never fell from the atmosphere before."

Keitaro was asleep in the back, somehow he had gotten away from the incident suffering only minimal damage. The birds had broken his fall...

"We'll figure a payment plan tomorrow Naru you're excused for now..."

Naru knowing that she had made yet again another bad impression on some of the girls at the dorm. She continued walking to her room, but she saw a crying girl in the corner. It was Miho, she had clapsed around her hand a paper.

Naru came closer to her placing her hand on her shoulder. She hugged Naru wailing like a puppy.

"Oh Naru...(sniff)..." She had dropped the paper onto the floor and was now crying more dramatically as it slowly glided to the floor.

END OF CHAPTER...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Authors Comment

Okay ppl that all for now... (Sniff) Its so sad... What could be inside the letter guys?

However I will say one thing, it has nothing to do with-

Oh yeh this is still a flashback... I don't know when I'll get to the present time story yet so wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4 The Way of Life Unchangeable

Ok I'm real sorry if this chapter tends to be short. But with the start of finals this week 1-22-06 i doubt that I may be able to give sure response here. I got myself multi tasking and I am dreadfully sorry.

I don't want anything emotional over me. I really hope for some success in this chapter. So happy reading.

Kudos-Shugo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru had finally been able to drag Miho after exausting much of time and energy.

Miho wasn't gona stop crying soon and she partly worried that if someone saw her crying beside her, they may think unjusticely of her.

It was already 10 and Naru didn't know wether to leave or get help.

Her day was going great so far and once again she was at square one trying to pay off fome unwanted debt.

She sobbed endlessly,_how long are you gona cry before you stop?_

Finally Naru decided to ask," Miho whats wrong?" Naru tried her best to sound concerned " did somebody you know pass away?"

Naru was beside her now passing her a Klenex.

She took it andtried to regain her composure. Blowing her nose most loudly.

Naru finally took the chance to look around her room and noticed that her room was piled with mangas, one she had read casually before, and ones that she had never heard of or seen before.

She had quite a collection, _she must've been one hell of a fan to collect this much._ She had completed sets of those that had ended.

To the other side of the books near her futon, stood a couple of dazling futons with crane and blossoms decorating the. They were in rather great condition and when Naru came up to touch them, they felt of a rather high quality silk.

Time passed and she stilled sobbed. Naru wanted to give her space, and went to the side reading a manga from the shelf.

Then she saw the phone. Beside it stood the nubers to the registraion office. She was about to pick up the phone when suddenly.

"Naru don't call anyone..." She was starting to calm down to where her voice was partially understandable. "i don't want anyone to see me like this.

She pointed to the entrance,_ she wanted me to leave?_ "Naru there is a paper on the floor, you can read it."

Naru walked to it with much disgust,_ this dam thing is the reason why I'm still awake..._Naru read the paper.

It was from the hospital.

We are sod to inform you that your cancer that we have just tested for is quite beyonf the level of recovery. We will be waiting at the hospital, to designate the room the doctors will monitor you...

Naru looked back at her hesitantly._ She was terminal... She was so young... How can she have cancer?_

"I know what your thinking. How can someone so young have cancer? They said that it can be heriditery, my dad died form cancer before I moved here. My mother left after that leaving me behind with my aunt... That would be Haruka..." She was standing up now.

"I...I...I still have so much more that I want to do in life... I have a boyfreind, also my childhood freind, how am I gona tell him?" she was cryning again and was looking at the mangas that she had.

Then walked to the yukatas brushing her fingers against the designs. These things must have had much sentimental value to her.

"(sniff) why me...There is still so much more I want to do..." She was looking out the window, there were people at the hot spring relaxing and yelling.

She looked like she was in top condition, that it almost made it extremely difficult to even think that she had cancer.

Naru had hardly knew her but she couldn't help but stay with her. Sure they had hung out during her first week here, she almost felt like family within her short stay.

"You can go Naru I'll be fine, I'll talk to you about this tomorrow..." Naru didn't want to fight her plan so she walked out closing the sliding door quietly. She took a few steps away and the door swung open.

"Naru only you know, and please don't tell anyone. I'm gona take your word for it ok?"

Naru felt relunctant, Haruka had to know,"ok this is our little secret." Just don't go dieing on me ok." She put a sense of sarcasm.

"I wouldn't worry, I got a while before that..." She went back in now more calmer than she had been since a wwhile ago.

Naru finally reached her room. _At last I can rest._ She quickly sorted her belongings for the next day, the begining of her prep school. She looked out the door, not knowing wether to spend the night with her for emotional support.

She tried to take her mind off the matter by reading some of the prep books, preparing for the next day. She didn't plan to lag behind in class. Never.

However whenever she looked around she found that her thoughts dragged on back to Miho.

_She is just a freind. But she feels like family concluding to Keitaro,_ whom she now shared a bond with freindly and money wise. This was really a sad start for her stay in Hinata dorm...

She turned to the bed, adjusting the futon and fluffing the pillow.

She changed... remembering the cranes and the designs of the kimono. This wasn't going to be easy to sleep through.

The lights turned off resolving towards a curfew issue that had just been placed by Haruka to keep down the liveliness. People had been disturbed by the constant waves from the dorm(motoko).

He was able to get some piece of mind. She climbed into bed, it was cold and she was suffering from fatigus over the issues that day(the heater was 4 feet away).

She went to sleep with the reacurring nightmare placed on her shoulders. Death... and a cold chill.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright now this was short and rather sad, sorry guys just wait till the end of the week, then I'll have full attention to this... God I love this story despite the tragedy I've placed in it so far. ( hey I need to read something sad to get my spirits of life placed to prospective also.) Cheerios all.

And yeh my exams take the ENTIRE WEEK. Its sad really. Bye bye! t.I (sleepy)


End file.
